


Siren Vixen

by AnimeGoddess19



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Immortal Mutants, Immortal Supernatual Creatures, Mates, Mating, Mutant Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Derek Hale, Possessive Logan (X-Men), Stiles gets her past memories back, Stiles is adopted, Stiles is older then she appears, Stiles isn't Noah Stilinski's biological daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGoddess19/pseuds/AnimeGoddess19
Summary: Stiles is older then she appears but she doesn't know, she doesn't remember anything form her past. After the whole thing with Jackson and Gerard, she fell into a coma where she gets all of her memories of her past. After she got her memoires she woke up from her coma and leaves Beacon Hills. 8 months later, Stiles is back but she changed a little but is still her. Will she tell the pack that she is a mutant or anything about her past? What if her past comes back to haunt her





	Siren Vixen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving Jackson, Stiles blacks out due to her stomach wound due to Gerard's beating and she is rushed to the hospital but she ends up in a coma like sleep. Everyone is worried about her and wonders if she will ever wake up.

* * *

Stiles winced as she is walking upstairs to her bed, she was just got dropped off by a few of Gerard's hunters after he beat the crap of her and she could feel her worse wound on her stomach is bleeding. Once she got to her bedroom, she saw her door was opened and her dad is in her room.

"Come on Stiles, where the hell are you?" Noah asked, as he wonders where his daughter is at. He didn't noticed her in the bedroom doorway.

"Right here?" Stiles said as she walked into her bedroom. Noah rushes towards his daughter and examines her face. "It's okay. Dad, it's okay."

"Who did it?" Noah asked his daughter, he was angry that someone hurt his daughter.

Stiles lies and tells him it was just some kids from the other school. Her dad asks for descriptions but she tries to calm him down by insisting that it's not that bad.

"I'm calling that school. I'm calling them and I'll personally go down there. I'm going gonna pistol-whip those little bastard!" Noah said angrily. He wasn't happy that his daughter was beat up by kids from the other school or by anyone.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled out him. "I just- I said I'm okay."

 **...**  
**...**

Stiles was laying on her bed on her bed as she had hand over her stomach where her wound is at and would wince every time that she moved, even a little bit. She could still feel her wound was still bleeding and knew that she should tell her dad about it, so they he could take her to the hospital but she didn't want to make him worry about her or make him angrier then he already is.

There is a knock on the door. She thinks it's her dad and tries to tell him to go away but the knocking just kept on happening. She sighed before getting off of her, wincing when she does and opens her only to stop when she sees who was knocking. Lydia is standing there, tears brimming in her eyes. She asks what happened to her face but she brushes the question aside. They stand awkwardly before Stiles invites her in and she stands in her room with her back to her.

"How are you doing?" Stiles asked as she closed her bedroom door shut.

"They won't let me see him. I'm supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back." Lydia asked as she brought a key up with a small chain on it.

A few minutes later, Lydia is sitting on Stiles bed and Stiles comes to sit by her with roll of toilet paper because she didn't have any tissues. "Here, sorry." Stiles said as she offered the roll of toilet paper to Lydia. "I don't have tissues, so, uh."

Lydia took the roll of toilet paper. "That's fine. God, I'm such a mess." Just then Stiles' phone which is on Lydia's phone rang with a text message from Scott. Lydia then holds Stiles' phone at to her. "You have 17 missed messages from Scott."

Stiles didn't even try to get her phone from Lydia, she was ignoring Scott's messages, I mean what could she do with what he needs help with whatever he is doing. Besides ever time she moves, she feels pain running through her body. "I know."

Lydia looked at Stiles a little confused and wonder if she was ignoring her best-friend, Scott. "You're ignoring him?"

"No. No, not really." Stiles said as she looks down at her hands. _'Of cause I'm ignoring him. Where the hell was he when Gerard was beating me? Why didn't he come and recue me from that crazy old man? Did he  even care that I could be getting hurt?'_   She thought and frowned.

Lydia got off of Stiles' bed and went over to her dresser to notice a collection of women jewelry. "Why do you have women's jewelry? Are they for you? Did you finally get into jewelry?"

"Oh." Stiles said as she quickly got bed and felt pain running through her body when she did that. She had to stop herself from wincing in pain, so that Lydia didn't notice that she was in serious pain. "Uh, nothing, it's just some stuff I brought, you know, for your birthday."

"For me?"

"Yeah, I just kind of didn't know what to get you since I knew nothing about jewelry or anything to with girly stuff. So I just bought you like a bunch of stuff. Like, a lot of stuff. You know, I was gonna return anything that I didn't give you."

Lydia was flattered, she knew that Stiles didn't have a crush on her like everyone at school thought she did. She was learning against Stiles' dresser and smiled. Then she sees the flat screen TV. "A flat screen TV?"

"Yeah, that I'm definitely returning."

Just then Stiles ringed with another message which Lydia read and she quickly walked over to Stiles. "You're gonna want to read this." She then makes Stiles read the text.

"How much do you know about this stuff?" Stiles said as she threw her phone on her bed and looked at Lydia.

"Pieces. Half of it's like a dream." Lydia said.

"Yeah, well guess what? The other half is like a freaking nightmare."

Lydia didn't care because she knew that she could help Jackson and she wanted to be she loves him. "I don't care. I can help him."

Stiles looked at Lydia in disbelief. "See, that's the problem. You don't care about getting hurt but a lot of people would care if you got hurt. I mean lot at me, I'm in some much pain right that it hurts to even move without screaming out in pain. I don't want that to happen to you, Lydia!"

Lydia looked at Stiles, she felt sorry that she was beaten up but still wanted to help save Jackson. "I'm sorry that you're in so much pain right now Stiles. But I love Jackson and if I can save him, I want to try at least. Wouldn't you do the same thing for someone that you love?"

Stiles sighed. She knew that Lydia that was right, she would do anything to saw the people that she love without any hesitation. "Okay, I'll help you save Jackson. I need to get changed first."

"Thank you, Stiles!" Lydia said as she hugged her. Stiles winced in pain but was able to hug Lydia back. After they pulled away from the hug, Stiles grabbed a change of clothes before going to her bathroom to change.

Stiles undressed, she then opened a cabinet in her bathroom before pulling out a roll of gauze bandage before wrapping some of the gauze bandage around her stomach where her wound is at. After her wound was wrapped, she put the roll of gauze bandage back up in the cabinet and then got changed into new clothes.

After got changed, she left her bathroom and back to her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and keys. "Okay, let's go." She and Lydia left her room and went downstairs towards the front door. She then calls out to her dad. "Dad, I'm driving Lydia home!"

"Okay, be careful." Noah called back to her daughter from the living room.

Lydia and Stiles then left the house, shutting the door behind them and got into Stiles' jeep. Stiles then started driving to the warehouse district where everyone is at.

 **...**  
**...**

Stiles crashes her jeep into the warehouse and then into the Kanima, Lydia is also in the jeep with her. She pants and opens her eyes. "Did I get him?" She asked Scott and he just smiled. Just then the Kanima leaps onto the hood of the jeep, both Lydia and Stiles screamed before getting out. Stiles ran toward Scott and behind him where it was safe.

"Jackson!" Lydia said as she stood by the jeep in front of the Kanima. While Stiles ran toward Scott and behind him where it was safe. "Jackson." The Kanima draws back a clawed hand as if to strike but Lydia stands her ground and holds up Jackson’s key.

"Lydia." Stiles called out as she tries to rush towards her ignoring her own pain but was held back by Scott.

"Wait." Scott told Stiles as he holds her back.

The Kanima stops. He stares at the key and somewhere inside the creature’s mind, Jackson’s memories begin to flood back.

**Jackson and Lydia are in bed, kissing. He then rolls off of her and Lydia turns around on her side while he reaches to the side of the bed. He turns around towards her and holds a key out to her.**

**"Here. It's to the front door." He told her.**

**"Lydia grabs the key and holds it in her hand. "A key to yours house? Already?" Lydia teased him.**

**Jackson puts a arm around Lydia. "Well, it's not a wedding ring."**

**"So you're just making me a more accessible late night booty call."**

**"Late night... Late afternoon. Later morning." Jackson as he kissed Lydia on her shoulder.**

Jackson transformed back to his half-Kanima form and his eyes changed from his Kanima eyes to his normal eyes. He takes the key from Lydia, he looks at her as he takes several steps back.

Derek was watching Jackson as he backs up a several steps back, he looks over to where Peter was hiding to see his uncle look over at Jackson with a smirk. Derek eyes changed to alpha red as he saw Jackson spreads his arms and closes his eyes as he nodded. Peter springs from the shadows and Derek from the floor. Derek plunges his claws into Jackson’s abdomen while Peter gets him from behind. They lift him off the floor between them and Derek slashes up.

Jackson coughs as Lydia was looking on with a hand over her month. Then she rushed forward and catches Jackson in her arms as he falls and they are both kneeling in front of each other.

Derek backs away and pulls Isaac by the shoulder back with him. Stiles was shocked to see that Peter was back alive.

"Do you... Do you still? Jackson asked.

Lydia is looking into Jackson's eyes. "I do. I do still love you. I do, I do still love you. I do. I do. I do still love you, I do." She said as tears fall down her checks. Jackson falls against her and the key from his hand drops to the floor. 

Stiles, Scott and Allison stand next to each other, shocked and saddened by what has happened. Scott and Allison are holding hands.

Lydia lays Jackson down and the res of his Kanima transformation disappears.

Allison then noticed that Gerard is missing. "Where's Gerard?"

"He can't be far." Chris told his daughter.

Lydia gets up and started to walk away, crying. Stiles moves forward to meet her but then stops. They all notice Jackson's claws curling into the concrete. . Lydia spins around in time to see the wounds on his abdomen heal themselves. His eyes open and they are werewolf blue. He rises slowly from the floor, his naked form silhouetted in the glare from the Jeep’s headlights. Jackson, naked and wolfed out face to the sky and roars. Then shifts back to normal, he looks at Lydia, terrified. She rushes over to him and hugs him.

Stiles wipes tears from her eyes, she was crying because she was in a lot of pain and because what just happened was emotionally. Scott is looking at his best-friend surprised when he noticed that she was crying.

"Scratched my jeep." Stiles replied when she saw Scott's surprised look. Then she felt pain shoot through her body stronger then before which caused her screamed out in pain as she fell to her knees as she put a hand on her stomach where her stab wound is at. She felt blood on her hand as it seeped through the gauze wrapping and her shirt.

When Stiles has screamed out in pain, it caused everyone to turn their attention to her only to see her fall to her knees and place a hand on her stomach. Everyone was worried about her, even Jackson. Before anyone can say or move, Peter was the one who rushed over to her and knelt by her, which shocked everyone to see that Peter seemed to care about her.

"What is it Stiles? What's wrong?" Peter asked the brunette in concern for her.

Stiles was shocked to see Peter Hale worried about her of all people. "I-" Stiles started saying but was cut off by herself when she started coughing. She put her other hand over mouth as she started coughing. When she removed her hand from her mouth before looking at it to see blood on it which shocked and scared her.

Peter looked at Stiles bloody hand, looked at her in concern and worry. He then put a hand on her wrist of the hand that was on her stomach before slowly removing it to see blood on that hand and looked down at her shirt cover stomach to see blood seeping through the blue shirt that she had on.

"She's bleeding!" Peter yelled out to the others. Everyone could hear the worry in his voice.

Stiles started black spots in her vision which and she knew she was close to blacking out. Stiles started falling back and Peter noticed that and he caught her before holding her against him as he placed a hand over her wound, trying to stop the bleeding but could feel blood seeping through her shirt and onto his hand.

"Hey Stiles just hold on okay. You're going to be just fine." Peter told the brunette. He then looked up at everyone was just frozen to their spots in shock. "Why are you just standing there for?! Call an ambulance or take her to the hospital!" After he said that, everyone started moving again.

"I'll get my car, it will be faster and better if we take her to the hospital ourselves instead of waiting for an ambulance to come." Chris said as he left the abandoned building to get his car.

Scott let go of Allison's hand as he rushed over to Peter and Stiles, he knelt down by them and looked at his best-friend in worry and concern. "Stiles, what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Stiles looked at Scott, who seem blurry to her. "Don't worry Scotty, I'm fine."

Scott shook his head, denying that his best-friend and sister figure was fine. She was bleeding out in front of him. "You're not fine Stiles! You bleeding out and could die."

Stiles looked at Peter when she felt him move her hair from her voice. "Peter, why are you so-" She blacked out before she could finish what she was about to ask.

Scott got from kneeling before picking Stiles from Peter and quickly taking her out of the abandoned building as Chris pulled up. "Get her in the back!" Chris told Scott.

Allison opened the back door to the backseat, Scott got in the car with Stiles, laying her down and had her hand on his lap. Allison then shut the backseat door and got in the passenger seat.

* * *

**-Beacon Hills hospital-**

Once at the hospital, Scott got out of car before getting Stiles, who unconscious before rushing over to the hospital doors before kicking one open getting the attention of people in the hospital. "Someone help!" Scott yelled out.

"Oh my god." Scott's mother, Melissa said. She then rushing over to her son, who holding an unconscious Stiles in his arms. "What happened?"

Another nurse also rushed over with a gurney. "Quickly put her on here." The nurse told Scott.

"We don't know, we didn't know that she was injured until she had started bleeding and coughing up blood." Scott told his mother as he laid Stiles on the gurney. He watches as the nurses rushed Stiles to the E.R. "Mom, is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know. I hope so, I have to go Scott. I will tell you if she is ok after everything is done. You should probably call her Dad, tell him that she is in the hospital and what is happening." Melissa told her son before rushing towards the E.R.

Scott turned around to look at Chris, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and Derek. He noticed that they were all worried about Stiles and was going to stay here until they were told that she was fine. He then takes his cellphone out of his pocket before calling Stiles' dad, Noah.

 _"Hello?"_   Noah said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, it Scott. I'm calling to let you know that Stiles is at the hospital and in the E.R."

_"Why the hell is my daughter in the E.R in the hospital?"_

Scott winced at Noah Stilinski's tone. "We don't know how but she got a bad injury on her stomach that was causing her to start bleeding out. Once we got here, she was rushed to the E.R."

Just then Melissa came out of the E.R. and walked over to Scott and the others. "Is that Noah on the phone?" She asked her son, when her son started nodded, she started talking again. "Good. Put it on speaker." 

The phone was put on speaker. "Noah, Stiles is going into surgery because of the stab wound on her stomach was pretty bad."

 _"Stab wound? What do you mean stab wound? Stiles never told me that she was stabbed?!"_ Noah said, angry. He was angry that whoever hurt his daughter, also stabbed her. He was also thinking that it wasn't the students from the other school like Stiles had told him. But why did she lie to him about who hurt her. _"I'll be there soon."_ After he start said that, he hung up.

**-Two hours later-**

It's been two hours since Stiles was brought to the hospital and since she went into surgery. Noah is in the waiting room with everyone as they wait for any news about Stiles. Just then Melissa walked over to them with a female doctor.

"Mr. Stilinski." The doctor said. Noah got out of his seat and went over the female doctor. "I'm Dr. Adams, your daughter is fine but we almost lost her once but she is fine now."

Noah and the others gave a sigh of relief. "That's great, can I go see her?"

Dr. Adams sighed. "As I said before Stiles is fine but after the surgery, she went into a come like sleep."

Noah frowned. "What do you mean she is in a coma like sleep? What is a coma like sleep?"

"She fell in a coma like sleep after the surgery. A 'Coma like sleep' is someone is sleep like they are in a coma." Dr. Addams explained to Noah. "We don't know when she'll wake up. But if you want to see her, you can."

Noah nodded and Dr. Addams told him what hospital room that Stiles is in. He then left the waiting room and went to Stiles' hospital room to see his daughter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or X-Men: The Movie. I do own my OC Dr, Addams.**  

**Peter seems to care about Stiles. She was saved before she could die due to her stab wound on her stomach but she fell into a coma like sleep.**

**The next few chapters will between the past memories of Stiles (past) but there will also be moments of the present.**

**Please comment because they are amazing and I need them to update my story.**


End file.
